


I Would Do Anything For You

by Smol_Gay_Swindle



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, It’s the Andrew Garfield Spider-Man, M/M, a little bit of smartass family, and it’s not because of fun, its sad, some frostiron, someone’s gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Gay_Swindle/pseuds/Smol_Gay_Swindle
Summary: And angst one shot of Spideypool. Some frost iron as well. Enjoy





	I Would Do Anything For You

Wade's POV

"Petey! Stay with me! Everything will be fine!" I yelled, as I held Spiderman in my arms, his mask thrown askew. 

"Wa..de..."

"Yes, Petey?" I asked.

"Don't for..get that -urk- I loo..ve you..." He said as he coughed up blood. 

"I love you too, Peter Parker." I said as he reached his hand up to my mask-less face. 

I held his hand to my face and rubbed it with my thumb. I started to cry, tears rolling down my face as the light in Peter's eyes faded. 

"Peter? Peter come back!" I yelled.

I held his forehead to mine, still holding his now limp hand to my face, sobbing. I kissed his forehead and hugged him tight. His chest against mine, I felt no heartbeat. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was soft but cold. 

I looked up to see death herself. She looked at me with sorrowful expression. She looked like what the grim reaper looks like except she wore a long black wispy dress. 

"Death, please." I pleaded. "I can't live without him." 

"Wade, he has to come with me... i'm sorry." She said in a wispy gentle voice. She touched his forehead a light flowed into her hand. 

She walked away fading as she walked till she was gone. Peter was gone. It hit me like a freight train. I held his body close again and carried it bridal style to a hospital. 

~Couple hours later~

I sat in me and Peters bed. I stared at where he would sleep. Memories of cuddling, playing video games, and just enjoying time together flowed through my mind. Tears started to roll down my face again. I clenched the bed sheet and cried for hours. 

Thinking of how, if it was possible, to put my life back together. I knew this day would come, but I just didn't think it would come this quick. I hated the fact that I couldn't stay dead. I kept coming back to life forever, but Peter couldn't. I would always remind myself to be strong but how can you be strong when the person you love dies in your arms. 

~hours later~

I was informed that his funeral will be in four weeks, it was all paid for by Tony Stark himself. It was his son after all, he cared for him ever since his aunt may died. Leaving Peter alone in the world till Tony and Loki adopted him. I was surprised Tony even invited me. 

All this was too much, I can't handle all these memories. I grabbed my pistol next to me and held it to my head. I pulled the trigger and everything went black. 

~Some time later~

I woke up to be surrounded by a dark crimson. I was dead, but only temporarily. I looked around till Death appeared before me.

"Wade? What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"I couldn't handle Peter's death, too many memories, I killed myself." I explained. 

She looked sad for me, "Wade... that isn't good, he would want you to keep living." She explained. 

"I know but I need him, i'll be alive soon anyways." I said solemnly.

"Follow me." She said, she turned and walked. I followed her. It seemed like we were getting nowhere. It was just endless crimson walls. It was the same until we reached it. 

It was a black door. "Uh... what is this?" I asked. 

"Think of Peter and open it." She said. I started thinking of all the happy memories of the only one I loved, and opened the door. I saw Peter standing there. He was transparent, but still him. I hugged him the moment I saw it was him. I worried that I would pass through him, but it seemed that I could hug him because at the moment we were both dead. 

"Wade?" He asked.

"Yes, Petey?" I asked. "Is it really you?" 

"Yes" 

I hugged him tighter, snuggling into his chest, I had to hunch over a bit since he was shorter than me. He hugged back and held me tight. "I thought I would never see you again" He said as he started to cry. 

"Me too. But here I am." I said as I kissed him. He kissed back but then it felt like he disappeared. 

I opened my eyes to see I was in the living room of me and Peter's apartment. I need to be dead longer. I thought. Why would he want to be dead longer, I swear he's lost his marbles! He lost his marbles long ago, yellow. Jeez pay attention. I mean he's lost his marble again. You can only do that if you are the most insane person ever. Would you two shut it?! That's no fun.

I ignored my voices and grabbed my jacket and slipped it on and headed to the avengers tower. 

~Avengers tower~

"Wade as much as I hate to admit it, you're like a son to me and I don't want to blow your brains out." Tony said. 

"Please! I need to be with Peter!" 

"Wade, how are we supposed to keep you dead?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. 

"Make a machine the shoots me in the head every time I'm almost healed again." I explained. He gave me a look that could only be described as "fear for my sanity". 

"First off, when it shoots you it will go through your skull and that bullet could hit someone if they aren't careful. And second I don't want to see that." 

"You could put in in a bullet proof box and I could stay in there!" I said. 

"Then there would be blood everywhere in there and it would get horrific! Loki will kill me if he sees that!" He raised his voice. 

"Fine, thanks anyway, Mr. Stark." I said as I went to the elevator. 

"Hey, Wade! Don't do anything stupid." He said as I left.

~Me and Peter's apartment~

I shot myself in the head again, everything fading to black. I woke up in the crimson setting and ran to the door, I opened it and saw peter. I hugged him, he hugged back. "Peter, i'm going to make it so we can stay together forever." I said. 

"How?" He asked as he looked up to me with a confused look. 

"I'm going to find ways to kill myself for long periods of time to be with you here." I explained. He looked horrified.

"Wade, baby, no! I don't want you to go through all that pain." He said tears forming in his eyes. 

"I can tolerate that, I can't tolerate waking up to see you're gone, to look back at all the fun we had, all the memories, I can't sleep because you're missing." I explained.

He hugged me tightly, "You sure you can do that? You don't have to you know." He said quietly. 

"I have to, I need to be with you." I said. I kissed his forehead and faded away. I woke up in my living room again. I knew what I had to do.

No one's POV

Wade would kill himself and run to Peter. Every time he came back he would find some way to completely destroy his body. The more mutilated his body the better. It took a long time for his body to grow back and heal if his body was torn to pieces. 

This went on for days. Every time he killed himself Death would try to tell him something but he was too focused on Peter till one day she couldn't take it anymore. 

"WADE!" She yelled. 

He stopped dead in his tracks. "What? I got to get to Peter!" He said, itching to get to the door. 

"I found a way to get Peter back..." She said.

He ran back to her, "How!" He yelled excitedly.

"First you have to have Peter's consent." She said. He ran to the door and talked to Peter.

"I don't know, Wade." He said.

"Oh, come on, we can be back together, I won't be in pain, your family will see you!" Wade explained.

"I guess...." Peter drifted off as he thought about it. 

"There's no consequences right?" He asked. 

"None, I just have to do one thing." Wade said.

"Then let's do it!" Peter exclaimed happily. 

~Later in the real world~

Wade's POV

I have been stalking him for only two days now. He killed Spidey, he killed my Petey, my baby boy. He was soon going to regret it. I jumped to the rooftop he was on and tackled him to the ground. I stabbed a knife into all of his limbs, pinning him to the ground. 

"What the hell, man?!" He yelled. "You killed Spider man! It's time to pay." I said deviously as I pulled out my pistol. I shot him in his hands and feet. Blood was everywhere. I pulled out both my katanas and stabbed them into his chest. 

I watched the light go out in his eyes. He was dead. I waited for Death to arrive, she did and took him. I shot myself in the head to join her. 

I woke up in the crimson and saw Death. "Can I take spidey home now?" I asked. 

"Yes, you have gotten revenge and therefore, I will let you take Peter home." She said. 

She snapped her fingers and Peter appeared in front of us. "Ready?"

"Yes"

~Me and Peter's apartment~

I woke up in my bed, I felt something next to my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Peter cuddled up against me. I hugged him, making him wake up. "W-wade?" He asked sleepily. 

"You're back!" I yelled. 

He looked at himself and realized he was. He threw his arms around me and hugged me. I pulled him in for a tighter embrace. He kissed me on the lips sweetly. "I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too." He said as he kissed me on the nose.

We cuddled for a couple minutes till it hit me. "We should probably tell your family." I said.

We both ran down stairs to my car and raced over there as fast as we could. 

~Avengers tower~ 

Loki's POV

I heard the elevator ding, and the doors open. Both me and Tony got up from our spot on the couch to see Wade. "Hi Wade, is everything okay?" I asked.

"I'm more that okay." He said.

I was deeply confused, the love of his life just died. He moved out of the way of the way to reveal Peter. 

I was so shocked, did he use magic, he couldn't have. I thought. I didn't care, he brought my son back. I ran up to Peter and pulled him close. Tony hugged us both at the same time. "Wade, get over here." Tony said. 

Wade joined us and we hugged. We all let go, "Wade how on earth did you do this?" Tony asked. 

"I made a deal with death." He explained.

"Thank you so much." I said to Wade. 

"You're welcome, Mr. Stark and Mr. Stark." Wade said as he pulled Peter into a hug.

Tony walked up to Wade, "I can't tell you how thankful I am. Wade... I love you." 

Wade freaked out. "You actually like me!? I thought you hated me!”

"Well you proved you truly love Peter and would do anything for him." Tony explained. 

Wade couldn't contain himself and hugged Tony. "Thank you... dad." Tony looked a little teary eyed at what Wade said. 

Peter hugged Wade and Tony, all of them a crying mess. I cried a little too as I joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in only a couple of minutes so it’s not the best, but I hope y’all like it.


End file.
